Oveja Negra
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAP. 2 ARRIBA - Misato sintió que se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. Esa afirmación de Kaji era bastante potente. Una afirmación que remecía todo en lo que ella creía, ya que eso explicaría una de las grandes interrogantes que rondaban su mente desde el inicio: ¿Qué eran realmente los EVANGELION?
1. Prólogo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **OVEJA NEGRA**

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax/Khara, o a aquellos quienes les sucedan legalmente en el futuro. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento_ _. No me demanden._

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Misato Katsuragi estaba de pie fuera del Geo-Frente, contemplando absorta los restos de la destruida unidad EVA-01. Lo que quedaba de lo que otrora fuera la portentosa unidad purpura, yacía chamuscado y retorcido a lo largo de una gran área circundante a la explosión, la cual había arrasado con todo, dejando tan solo un cráter humeante. Los escasos restos del EVA-01 no eran más grandes que el auto de Misato, por lo que no había mucho que recuperar. La mayor parte del EVA fue consumida por la doble explosión, producida por el sistema de autodestrucción del EVA, y por la Mina N2 que Shinji había logrado hurtar y cargar consigo para hacer estallar la Unidad.

Misato cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin apartar la vista del centro de la explosión, desde donde se alzaba esa columna de humo negro donde Shinji había hecho explotar el EVA-01. Eso le trajo a la mente a Misato lo obvio. Shinji estaba muerto; muerto por su propia mano, llevándose consigo esa cosa maldita llamada EVA que tanto odiaba y que tanto dolor le había traído. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la mujer, mismas que no sabía si eran de pena, rabia o frustración.

No pasó mucho para que la mujer se dejara caer sentada al suelo, sollozando audiblemente, con la cara anegada en lágrimas, hasta que su llanto no se pudo contener más, y comenzó a llorar, sin importar si hubiera alguien a su lado. Estaba centrada en su dolor, su pérdida y nada más importaba. De pronto, entre su llanto Misato comenzó a dar pañetados al suelo, una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a gritar.

— ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ, SHINJI, POR QUÉ?

Con ese desgarrador grito la mujer hizo audible la mayor interrogante de todo lo que había ocurrido las pasadas semanas: ¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que había llevado a Shinji a realizar un acto semejante? ¿Por qué lo había hecho en NERV de todos los lugares? ¿Por qué había elegido llevarse al EVA consigo? ¿Por qué había elegido sacrificar a su novia Mana en el proceso? ¿Por qué la misma Mana había accedido a esta locura? ¿Quién era en verdad Mana Kirishima? Pero más importante: ¿Qué era en verdad Shinji Ikari?

Todas esas dudas pasaban por la mente de Misato en ese momento, dándose cuenta de que en verdad nunca conoció al verdadero Shinji Ikari y sus motivaciones. Pese a las dudas sembradas en ella por esa conversación con Kaji, en ese bar de mala muerte semanas atrás, pese a sus investigaciones, no había podido prever lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso todo lo que había ocurrido fue culpa de ella? ¿Acaso no tuvo la fuerza o la inteligencia suficiente para cambiar las cosas? ¿Si hubiera actuado distinto podría haber salvado a Shinji?

Esa era la duda que carcomía a Misato en ese momento, el saber si en vez de actuar desde la desconfianza, y hubiera conversado las cosas con Shinji en su momento; si hubiera confiado en él en vez de desconfiar, podría haber cambiado su destino y salvar su vida.

Misato fue sacada de sus pensamientos y su dolor cuando sintió el potente sonido de los motores de ocho gigantescos aviones que volaban por sobre el Geo-Frente, y pese a la altura a la que volaban eran perfectamente visibles. Misato se puso de pie contemplando las negras naves, con el conocimiento de que esos enormes aviones tenían un único propósito; transportar Evangelions. Eso solo quería decir una cosa.

— Los EVA en serie — dijo Misato para sí con horror, imaginando lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. SEELE había hecho su movimiento, y con la destrucción del EVA-01, esos ancianos no debían estar nada felices. Estaba por correr al interior del GeoFrente, pero una mano en su hombre la detuvo, era Kaji.

— Tranquila Misato. Esto se acabó. Ellos ya tomaron cartas en el asunto — dijo Kaji señalando a los grandes aviones.

Misato levantó la vista y vio como frente a cada avión se acercaba a velocidad pasmosa la estela de un misil; un misil por cada avión. Fueron alcanzados casi simultáneamente y los ocho aviones comenzaron a caer convertidos en bolas de fuegos.

 **OVEJA NEGRA**

 **Fin de Prólogo**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Hola queridos lectores. Acá estoy con un nuevo Fic de esta serie a la que tanto cariño le tengo.

Ahora, siendo sinceros, el presente fic no es tan nuevo, ya lo anuncié hace muchos años, pero por distintos motivos nunca lo pude escribir; hasta ahora. Como podrán haberse dado cuenta con este prólogo, estamos ante algo bastante distinto a lo que he escrito antes, esto es una reformulación bastante compleja del canon. También la forma de narrar la historia es un poco distinta a lo que acostumbro, por lo que es algo "Experimental", como dijo Fantastic-Man.

La verdad no quiero comentar nada más de la historia. Quiero que queden con la duda de qué es lo que está pasando aquí, y que lo vayan descubriendo capítulo a capítulo.

No puedo retirarme sin antes agradecer a mis amigos, Fantastic-Man y Seferino Rengel con los que desde años iniciamos una amistad gracias a los fics, los cuales me han estado apoyando y ayudando con sus comentarios y correcciones para este regreso a las pistas. Les comento también que al igual que yo, ellos también están de regreso a los fics, por lo que pasen a ver sus actualizaciones.

Por ahora me despido, y nos leemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

 _ **OVEJA NEGRA – Prologo**_

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _ **Última revisión: 29-01-2019**_

 _ **Publicado: 01-02-2019**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Mana Kirishima

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **OVEJA NEGRA**

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax/Khara, o a aquellos quienes les sucedan legalmente en el futuro. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento_ _. No me demanden._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: MANA KIRISHIMA**

La Mayor Misato Katsuragi alcanzó a ponerse a cubierto de un salto, antes de que una ráfaga de ametralladora acribillara la pared detrás de ella. Uno de los efectivos de seguridad que la acompañaban no tuvo tanta suerte y ahora yacía herido en medio del corredor. Una nueva ráfaga de disparos hizo replegarse un poco más a la mujer contra la esquina, mientras las balas rebotaban contra la pared metálica, sacando chispas en el proceso. Frente a ella, parapetados en la otra sección del corredor, tres efectivos de seguridad la miraban con decisión. La mujer no necesitó más para entender lo que los hombres le querían decir.

— No tiren a matar. Los necesito vivos — dijo Misato con voz decida.

Las palabras de la mujer no cayeron muy bien al grupo de hombres que comandaba, ya que ellos no podían disparar con libertad, en cambio sus atacantes podían disparar sin restricción. Finalmente asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon. Ante la señal de la mujer comenzaron a disparar hacia el corredor frente a ellos, dando la cobertura para que otro de los hombres corriera hasta el herido, y lo arrastrara a cubierto, no sin antes ser alcanzado en el hombro derecho y caer a espaldas de Misato. Esta, junto con otro efectivo de seguridad que estaba junto a ella, terminaron por poner a cubierto a los ahora dos heridos. Al revisarlos, el que fue alcanzado a mitad del corredor se encontraba grave. El otro, pese a su herida en el hombro, podía continuar.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó Misato, tratando de usar nuevamente su comunicador, pero solo recibía estática. Volvió a tomar su teléfono móvil, y este arrojó la misma estática. Habían bloqueado las comunicaciones, era la única explicación.

Bloquear las comunicaciones en el interior de NERV parecía una locura, pero de alguna forma ellos lo habían logrado. No solo habían inutilizado todos los sistemas de comunicaciones y cámaras de vigilancia, sino que también las puertas de seguridad, ascensores, o cualquier artefacto electrónico entorno a varios metros de ellos; y lo que es peor, lograban controlarlos. De esta forma habían podido burlar, y dejar atrapados en algunas secciones a los efectivos de seguridad que ella había envía a detenerlos.

¿Cómo es que ellos podían hacer algo semejante, pasando por encima de MAGI?. ¿Qué tipo de artefacto podía hackear de forma tan descarada el sistema de seguridad de NERV, controlado por la que era considerada como la computadora más avanzada jamás construida en la historia de la humanidad?. ¿Realmente podía existir algo semejante en este mundo?. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Misato conocía la respuesta. Lo que sea que fuera el artefacto que estaban usando esos dos, era algo que nadie sabía que existía. Una tecnología que no era de este mundo.

— Tú, quédate con él hasta que podamos enviar refuerzos — dijo Misato al hombre herido en el hombro, señalando al otro que se estaba desangrando a sus pies — Y tú, ve a un lugar donde puedas restablecer comunicación; pide un equipo médico y más refuerzos. Nosotros seguiremos a esos dos.

Ante esas palabras, el hombre al que Misato le había hablado emprendió rumbo a paso veloz a cumplir su misión, perdiéndose en una intersección con otro corredor unos metros más adelante.

Una vez el hombre se perdió de su vista, Misato se recargó de espaldas contra la pared y respiró pesadamente. Miró su pistola SIG-Sauer P220 en sus manos, que estaba con la corredera hacia atrás. Se había quedado sin balas en el intercambio del corredor. Apretó fuerte los labios hasta que fueron una raya, mientras estrechaba los ojos. Había tratado de ser considerada con esos dos, pero hasta aquí llegaba la Misato buena.

La Mayor fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando uno de los hombres volvió a abrir fuego, pero una nueva ráfaga de disparos acribilló la esquina del corredor, haciendo que el hombre se girara a un lado para esquivar las balas. Ante eso, Misato liberó el seguro del cargador vacío, que cayó al suelo, mientras buscaba uno nuevo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo insertó en el arma y liberó la corredera, lista ya para abrir fuego otra vez. Entonces la mujer le dio una mirada fría a los efectivos de seguridad, que esperan sus órdenes.

— Cambio de planes. Maten a la chica, pero a Shinji lo necesito vivo. Pueden herirlo si es necesario, pero solo para inmovilizarlo. ¿Está claro? — sentenció Misato con voz afilada.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza, sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ya que de esa forma tendrían las cosas mucho más fáciles. El que estaba parapetado en la esquina del corredor sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su equipo una granada aturdidora M84. Esta era una granada no letal, que sirve para confundir o desorientar al enemigo, con un sonido ensordecedor y un destello luminoso que podía cegar a una persona por varios segundos. Misato asintió en aprobación y se prepararon para abrir fuego una vez la granada hiciera su parte. El hombre le quitó el seguro y lanzó la granada en mitad del corredor. Misato pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Shinji gritando a Mana: "Cúbrete"

La granada se deslizó por el corredor hasta quedar cerca de los dos jóvenes, explotando con un ruido ensordecedor y un destello más potente que el de decenas de flashes de cámara fotográfica.

— ¡Ahora! — gritó Misato. El grupo saltó al corredor y fuero en pos del piloto EVA y su novia.

* * *

Misato fue sacada de sus recuerdos por la risa de una pareja que estaba sentada en una mesa junto a ella, lo que la trajo bruscamente de regreso a la realidad. La joven pareja reía alegremente con alguna broma que solo ellos entendían. La morena respiró cansadamente, se quitó las gafas de sol y se masajeó los ojos, para luego pasear la vista por el lugar.

Estaba en la terraza del quinto piso de un local en un céntrico centro comercial, que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad fortaleza. Había varias mesas circulares dispuestas por el lugar, todas con sombrillas para proteger del sol, que ya a esta hora de la mañana estaba pegando bastante fuerte. Misató comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, constatando aún era bastante temprano, por lo que no había mucha gente en el lugar, de hecho, el centro comercial estaba abriendo sus puertas cuando ella llegó. El que fuera día laboral también ayudaba que solo hubiera tres mesas ocupadas en ese momento. Otro punto es que había llegado casi dos horas antes de lo que había acordado con la persona con la que se encontraría en ese lugar, pero le venía bien. Había muchas cosas en las que debía pensar antes de su encuentro. Muchas cosas que aún carecían de sentido para ella, como la novia de Shinji.

Misato miró su limonada a medio consumir y bebió un nuevo sorbo. Hubiera preferido una cerveza, pero debía estar completamente sobria para analizar las cosas y estar un poco más clara en sus ideas para la conversación que tendría más tarde.

La pareja en la mesa junto a ella volvió a reír, haciendo que Misato los observara con algo de molestia, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo dejar de comparar a la pareja con Shinji y su novia Mana. Ellos en un momento se vieron igual de contentos, y eso la hizo muy feliz a ella, ya que Shinji parecía haber encontrado a la chica ideal; para total fastidio de Asuka, pero las cosas se habían dado así. Mana era una chica que encajaba muy bien con Shinji, se complementaron de tal forma, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hasta la misma Asuka sabía que era así.

— Mana Kirishima — dijo Misato para sí, sosteniendo con fuerza en sus manos el vaso con limonada.

Cuando supo que Shinji había comenzado a salir con Mana Kirishima fue algo verdaderamente sorprendente para ella. Siempre había pensado que si Shinji comenzaba a salir con alguna chica, seria con Asuka o con Rei, pero nunca pasó por su mente que otra chica lograría llegar al corazón del Tercer Elegido, y de una forma tan potente; y es que en verdad Mana se hacía querer. Era una chica linda, muy alegra y simpática, de hecho, hasta ella vio con buenos ojos esta relación, luego de constatar cómo se comportaban esos dos al estar juntos, y sobre todo, luego de hacer todas las verificaciones respecto a Mana y su pasado, para descartar cualquier cosa irregular. Esto hizo que Misato arrugara el ceño.

Se había verificado de arriba abajo todo el historial de Mana Kirishima a penas supo que esa chica y Shinji comenzaban a congeniar, sin haberse hallado nada que pareciera fuera de lugar. Obviamente su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando los acontecimientos se desencadenaron, revelando que Mana era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Incluso puede que toda su forma de ser, no haya sido más que una puesta en escena perfectamente preparada para hacer caer a todos en su juego. Ante esto, la mujer no pudo dejar de recordar esa visión que tuvo de Mana, en los corredores de NERV, momentos antes de su muerte; con la chica vistiendo su uniforme de la escuela, mientras cargaba un bolso negro en un hombro, y sostenía en la manos un fusil de asalto, con una mirada afilada en los ojos.

Aquella visión de Mana contrastaba totalmente con la chica alegre y risueña que ella había conocido. Esa era una chica totalmente distinta. Esa no era la mirada de una estudiante de escuela. Esa era una mirada que ella había visto antes en soldados de fuerzas especiales, o en los efectivos de seguridad de NERV. Era la mirada de una persona que está preparada para hacer lo que sea necesario. La mirada de alguien que estaba dispuesto a matar, si así lo requería la situación.

Tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que era imposible que una chica común y corriente tuviera los contactos como para conseguir todo el armamento que cargaba ese día Mana, sobre todo el fusil de asalto TAR-21 de fabricación israelí. Un arma que era fácil de reconocer por su característico diseño, y que era considera una de las mejores de su categoría, razón por la cual Misato creía que esa arma había sido escogida en primer lugar. En conclusión, un TAR-21 no podías comprarlo en la tienda de la esquina con la mesada de un escolar. Otro punto es la maestría con que Mana manejó esa arma, con la cual mató a varios de sus hombres ese fatídico día. Entonces, ¿Quién era en verdad Mana Kirishima?. En la mente de Misato, solo había una respuesta para esta interrogante.

Mana era una "Oveja Negra".

Misato respiró pesadamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos, como tratando de apartar esa idea de su cabeza. Sin embargo, sabía que no había otra explicación plausible. De alguna forma que ella desconocía; en algún momento de su vida, Mana Kirishima fue reclutada en contra de su voluntad y pasó a formar parte del Programa "Oveja Negra". Luego del proceso de entrenamiento, se convirtió en un agente totalmente operativo, pasando a ser una más de las tantas Ovejas Negras, diseminadas solo Dios sabe en qué parte del mundo, listas para ser activadas cuando sea requerido, como ocurrió con Mana.

Misato entrelazó sus manos frente al rostro y quedó en la típica posición de meditación que ocupaba habitualmente el Comandante Ikari, mientras analizaba todo esto.

Definitivamente Mana fue una Oveja Negra. Eso explicaba todo lo que había pasado con ella, pero, ¿en qué momento Mana fue marcada como candidato, y luego reclutada para el Programa "Oveja Negra"?. ¿Cuáles eran los parámetros usados por esa gente para seleccionar a los candidatos de tan detestable programa?

Mana Kirishima era una chica que había pasado totalmente desapercibida para el radar de NERV, hasta que esta comenzó a manifestar interés en el Tercer Elegido. Mana no pertenecía al mismo curso al que asistían Shinji y las otras pilotos, pero era amiga de Hikari Horaki. Ambas se conocían desde hace años, por lo que no era extraño ver a Mana en el salón de Shinji, conversando con Hikari, o las demás chicas, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a manifestar interés en Shinji.

En un inicio el vástago de Gendo despertó un natural interés en todos al saberse que era Piloto EVA; sobre todo en las chicas, pero a poco andar estas perdieron el interés a ver la personalidad tan retraída de Shinji. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso de Mana. La chica comenzó a interesarse realmente en él y a acercarse cada vez más, aprovechando que las demás chicas ya no lo rondaban, por lo que tuvo vía libre para pasar más tiempo cerda de él. Pese a su personalidad un tanto retraída, no es de extrañar que Shinji fuera sintiéndose interesado por esta chica tan linda, alegre y simpática. Todos los informes de seguridad indicaban que ellos se llevaban bastante bien, aún desde antes de que formalizaran su relación.

Misato no pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar, poco antes de que Mana y Shinji se hicieran oficialmente novios, como Asuka los tenía a ella, Rei y Shinji, sentados en la sala del departamento, explicándoles con dibujos en una pizarra, por qué era peligroso que Shinji se acercará a Mana, y que por lo tanto debía alejarse ella. En ese momento esto le parecieron las acciones de una chica celosa, incapaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía; de hecho, lo fue, pero en el fondo, mirándolo ahora, la pelirroja tuvo más razón de la ella jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

— … y es por esta razón que baka Shinji no debe juntarse con esa sonrisa fácil de Mana — finalizó Asuka, señalando la pizarra situada detrás de ella con un puntero, mientras levantaba una mano en forma dramática, para hacer más expresiva su declaración.

Rei dio un par de pestañadas en respuesta ante la exposición de la pelirroja, mientas que Shinji simplemente respiró pesadamente, como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Por su parte Misato trató de contener la risa. El que Asuka tuviera sobre su cabeza un birrete, el típico sombrero de graduación de color negro, no ayudaba a su cometido. Finalmente Misato no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír, para total fastidio de la pelirroja, que iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento comenzaron a tocar a la puerta.

— ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre molestar justo en este momento? — bufó la pelirroja, y caminó a grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta de entrada para ver quien osaba interrumpirla en medio de algo tan importante. Segundos después se la pudo escuchar gritando en sorpresa desde la entrada del departamento — ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?!

— ¿Quién es Asuka? — preguntó Misato en voz alta, extrañada por el berrinche de la pelirroja.

Misato no hizo más que hacer esa pregunta para que de inmediato de escucharan ruidos desde la entrada del departamento, junto con Asuka reclamando otra vez, diciendo: "¿Qué crees que haces? Nadie te dio permiso de entrar". Poco después, seguida de una molesta pelirroja, se asomó en la sala del departamento una linda chica de chispeantes ojos azul grisáceo y cabello corto color cobrizo, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Hola! — dijo la chica, saludando alegremente con una mano.

— ¡Mana! — exclamó Shinji, sorprendido.

— Kirishima — señaló Rei con voz monocorde, mirando con una mirada ligeramente seria.

— Te dije que nadie te dio permiso de entrar. ¡Fuera de aquí! — dijo una molesta pelirroja, tomando a Mana de un brazo para arrastrarla a la salida.

— Eso no es verdad. Shinji me invitó. Y suéltame el brazo, que me lastimas — replicó la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre de hierro de la alemana, que aflojó nada más la chica pronunció esas palabras.

— ¿Shinji te invitó? — preguntaron al unísono Asuka, Misato y Rei, para luego mirar al joven Ikari, que no pudo evitar cohibirse un poco ante la mirada escrutadora de las tres féminas, que exigían una respuesta inmediata. Bueno, Rei seguía con la misma mirada neutra de siempre, pero técnicamente cuestionaba lo mismo que las otras dos.

— Eeehh, bien. Si, le dije a Mana que podía venir uno de estos días al departamento. Pero nunca pensé que vendría hoy — respondió el chico, temiendo por su vida.

— Lo ves — dijo Mana, soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja, para luego mirarla con cara molesta, sacándole la lengua. Asuka se puso bizca ante esa falta de respeto por parte de la chica, y estaba por responder a la afrenta, cuando esta reparó en la pizarra que estaba un poco más allá de la pelirroja. Mana dio un par de pestañadas ante los dibujos, donde estaba ella y Shinji — ¿Y eso qué es?

— ¡Waahhh!. No mires — dijo la pelirroja saltando a cubrir el material visual de su exposición, con tanto ímpetu, que se fue de espaldas al suelo con todo y pizarra, cayendo de forma bastante poco decorosa, hay que decir.

— ¡Asuka! — exclamó Misato, poniéndose de pie, para ir a ver a la pelirroja.

— Jajajaja. Que graciosa Asuka, jajajaja. Hasta se te vieron las bragas cuando levantaste las piernas al caer — dijo Mana entre risas, mientras Rei miraba todo con cara neutra, y Shinji respiraba pesadamente otra vez, mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante, como si un nuevo peso hubiera sido puesto sobre sus hombros.

— No te rías Mana. No le encuentro ninguna gracia — bufó la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Misato, arreglándose la falda en el proceso, solo para que sus ojos casi salieran de sus orbitas al ver como la chica ya estaba instalada junto a Shinji, colgada de su brazo — ¡¿Qué haces ahí sentada abrazando a Shinji?! — rugió Asuka.

— Me gusta estar al lado de Shinji. Es lindo — dijo la chica mirando a Shinji con una linda sonrisa, que hizo que el aludido se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Misato en verdad no supo cómo fue que reaccionó tan rápido, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para sujetar a la pelirroja justo antes de que esta saltara sobre el cuello de una indefensa Mana. Por su parte la chica seguía haciéndole ojitos a un sonrojado Shinji, que pese a todo, no se veía para nada molesto con la cercanía de esta, que incluso se había apegado aún más a él, casi al borde de estar encima de él. La sola visión de una Mana restregándole los pechos en el brazo a Shinji, mientras se le apegaba y su cara estaba casi junto a la de él, hicieron que Asuka reforzara los esfuerzos por degollar con las manos a la no tan inocente Mana.

La jefa de Operaciones de NERV no pudo dejar de pensar que esta chica Mana no lo hacía nada de mal. Sabía lo que tenía, y usaba esas armas bastante bien, al punto de tener a Shinji desarmando. El que pese a su sonrojo, Shinji se viera ya no tan nervioso, y bastante cómodo con todo eso, solo le hizo pensar a Misato que esta chica Mana tenía el camino bastante avanzado al corazón del Tercer Elegido.

* * *

— ¿Está todo bien señorita? ¿Puedo servirle algo más? — preguntó una camarera, que pasó junto a la mesa de Misato, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Misato tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras de la chica de pie junto a ella, ya que su mente seguía anclada en ese recuerdo de Mana cuando fue por primera vez al departamento. Finalmente miro su vaso vacío frente a ella, y respondió.

— Si, tráigame otra limonada, por favor.

— Enseguida — respondió la chica con una sonrisa gentil, tomó el vaso vacío y se perdió en el interior del local.

La Directora de Operaciones de NERV miró la carpeta color negro, que descansaba en la mesa frente a ella. La tomó y la abrió. Ahí estaba una foto de Mana Kirishima, y el historial de la chica, recopilado por Inteligencia y Seguridad de NERV. Misato ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que había repasado este archivo, después de los sucesos que desencadenaron en la muerte de Mana y la de Shinji a bordo del EVA-01. Ya prácticamente conocía cada línea de este reporte, pero lo volvía a leer una y otra vez, para tratar de descubrir algo que hubiera pasado por alto, aunque a estas alturas suponía que no era así. Tal vez la persona que esperaba pudiera aportar más luces sobre esto cuando llegara. Aun así volvió a ojearla una vez más.

Mana Kirishima nació un 25 de Julio de 2001, en la ciudad de Utsunomiya, en la prefectura de Tochigi. Su madre era secretaria de una pequeña empresa de aseo, y su padre trabajaba como cocinero en un restaurante. No era una familia de muchos recursos, pero tenían un buen pasar. Su vida transcurrió sin sobresaltos hasta que la madre de Mana murió junto con otras 3 personas en un accidente de tránsito. El bus en el que ella iba todos los días a casa luego del trabajo, colisionó con un camión que perdió el control cuando el conductor de este sufrió un ataque cardiaco. Este trágico hecho ocurrió cuando Mana tenía tan solo 5 años de edad, por lo que su padre desde ese momento debió abocarse por completo al cuidado de su hija.

Afortunadamente la madre de Mana tenía un seguro de vida, que formaba parte del seguro complementario que tomaban todos los empleados de la empresa donde trabajaban, por lo que el padre de Mana contó con una buena suma de dinero a su disposición, y junto con la venta de la pequeña casa familiar, se mudaron a Tokio-3, donde compró una tienda con habitaciones en el segundo piso. El segundo piso lo habilitó como su nuevo hogar, y en el primer piso abrió su propio restaurante.

El negocio comenzó a ir bien casi de inmediato, ya que el restaurante estaba ubicado al lado del sector industrial, donde hay varios laboratorios de investigación, por lo que pronto se corrió la voz de que había un restaurante cerca, que servía muy buenas comidas, y desde entonces el local siempre estaba lleno de comensales, por lo que pronto tuvo que ampliarse, comprando los locales vecinos, siendo ahora un próspero negocio.

Mana ayudaba en el restaurante de su padre algunos días por las tardes y fines de semana. Aun así era una chica muy sociable. Conoció a Hikari Horaki cuando esta y sus hermanas fueron a comer al restaurante, y ambas se reconocieron como alumnas de la misma escuela. Por el carácter tan alegre de Mana, no tardó mucho para que ambas se hicieran amigas y comenzaran a compartir más seguido.

Luego de estos acontecimientos no hubo nada particularmente relevante en la vida de Mana, salvo unos cuantos viajes a pasar unas semanas con sus tíos en Sapporo para las vacaciones, un par de viajes escolares, y su internación en un hospital por un cuadro de Hepatitis A, que la tuvo hospitalizada por varios meses. Misato entrecerró los ojos.

La Hepatitis es una enfermedad complicada, pero la sepa con la que se contagió Mana, no es particularmente mortal si se trata adecuadamente, pero si puede ser contagiosa, además que requiere cuidado para recuperarse en casos muy complejos. En el momento en que Mana tuvo esta enfermedad, a los 12 años, el padre de la chica ya tenía buenos ingresos con su restaurante, lo que le permitió pagar sin mayor inconveniente la hospitalización de su hija, ya que por su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para cuidarla apropiadamente. Este era el único punto en la vida de Mana que levantaba una sospecha para Misato.

En un inicio le pareció extraño que Mana hubiera contraído la Hepatitis A, pero tampoco era imposible. Lo de su internación en el hospital también estaba plenamente justificado, ya que su padre no tenía el tiempo para cuidarla adecuadamente, sumando el hecho de que no podía tener a un enfermo de Hepatitis viviendo sobre el restaurante, si no quería tener problemas con las autoridades sanitarias. Bien visto todo era lógico y estaba bien justificado y documentado. De hecho, en la carpeta habían copias de los registros médicos de Mana de su tiempo en el hospital. Ella efectivamente estuvo hospitalizada… pero eso también se aplicaba al accidente de Shinji.

Misato estrechó más el entrecejo. Ella nunca había sospechado de Mana. En ningún momento se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza la idea de que la chica formara parte de toda esta locura. Es más, cuando fueron plantadas en ella las dudas sobre Shinji, esa noche en ese bar de mala muerte, casi de inmediato pensó que la "dulce" Mana podría verse atrapada sin querer en toda esta conspiración, creada por esos oscuros personajes que operaban desde las sombras. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver por las cámaras de vigilancia como Mana iba entrando a NERV en compañía de Shinji, con un arma en la mano, disparando al que se le pusiera por delante.

Misato cerró la carpeta de golpe y nuevamente se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era demasiada información. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Cosas que llevaban días dando vueltas en su cabeza, sin encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó una voz junto a Misato. Esta levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la camarera que traía su limonada, mirándola con algo de preocupación.

— Sí. Estoy bien. Descuide — respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ante esta respuesta la chica también sonrió, dejó la limonada sobre la mesa, y se retiró dando una inclinación. Misato miró fijamente el nuevo vaso de limonada frente a ella, como tratando de decidir si beberla o no.

* * *

La granada hizo explosión en medio del corredor, con un sonido ensordecedor y un destello que iluminó todo el lugar. Misato y lo que quedaba del grupo de hombres que dirigía; que se habían cubierto adecuadamente, pese a no recibir directamente los efectos de la granada, se prepararon para ir en pos de los dos jóvenes. Misato afirmó con la cabeza y se adentraron en el corredor. Nada más asomar, alcanzaron a ver como Shinji arrastraba de un brazo a una maltrecha Mana, a todas luces afectada por la granada aturdidora M84. En lo que pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Shinji alcanzó a saltar con Mana a la intersección con otro corredor, justo en el momento en que el lugar donde estaban era acribillado a balazos.

— ¡Cuidado con Shinji! Lo necesito vivo — siseo Misato al efectivo de seguridad que casi le da a su protegido.

El hombre que fue reconvenido por Misato apretó los labios en respuesta, pero no era momento de quedarse discutiendo. Los dos hombres y la mujer no perdieron un segundo más y se adentraron en el corredor parapetándose en la esquina por donde desapareció Shinji arrastrando a la aturdida Mana, mientras desde el final del corredor, el hombre herido en el hombro les cubría la espalda. El efectivo de seguridad frente a Misato asomó unos cuantos centímetros la cabeza, y de pronto la cara de Misato se cubrió de sangre, mientras el hombre caía inerte de espaldas al suelo, con un agujero de bala justo en uno de sus ojos, y sus sesos desparramados tras de sí.

Misato quedó de piedra ante la visión del hombre muerto ante ella, mientras sentía que la furia crecía en su interior. ¿Cuántos habían muerto ya por causa de esos dos?. La mujer limpió la sangre de su cara con la manga de su chaqueta, mientras sentía que su propia sangre comenzaba a hervir. Dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la pared junto a ella, mientras el otro hombre, arrastraba a cubierto el cuerpo de su compañero caído en batalla.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS SHINJI! — gritó Misato con furia — ¡Maldito seas por ponerme en esta situación! — gritó una vez más la mujer, justo cuando un grupo de cinco hombres fuertemente armados llegaba hasta ella desde el fondo del corredor, mientras otros dos se habían quedado para atender a los heridos.

Misato contempló a los hombres que llegaban y al que estaba junto a su camarada caído. Había tratado de darle un margen a Shinji, de dejar una vía para poder detenerlo, pero el margen se había acabado.

— No los dejen escapar. Tiren a matar — dijo con dureza.

— ¿Qué hay del Tercer Elegido? — preguntó uno de los hombres.

— Dije que tiren a matar — respondió con frialdad la mujer.

* * *

Misato se cubrió la cara con las manos al recordar ese momento. El momento en que dio la orden de matar a Shinji. Aún ahora se sentía enferma al recordar ese momento, pero realmente estaba acorralada. Las acciones de Shinji, sean o no dictadas por la programación a la que había sido sometido, habían llegado a un punto donde ella no podía seguir pasándolo por alto. Debía cumplir con su deber, y proteger las instalaciones de NERV, y si para hacerlo debía matar a Shinji, no quedaba otra opción más que hacerlo.

¿En qué momento se torcieron tanto las cosas?

La mujer miró al cielo recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasó con el vástago de Gendo. Las deliciosas comidas que este preparaba todos los días para ella y Asuka, como se ocupada de mantener el departamento impecable; o ese día, cuando con la cara sonrojada, y tomando de la mano a una radiante y sonriente Mana, le anunció que la chica era su novia.

Recordar a Mana llevó a Misato nuevamente a la persecución por el corredor, donde Shinji y su novia se las habían arreglado para herir gravemente a tres hombres, por lo que uno debió quedarse atrás para atenderlos, continuando ella con los dos restantes, hasta acorralar a los chicos en una de las cafeterías del complejo.

* * *

Shinji y Mana alcanzaron a ponerse a cubierto tras el largo mostrador donde estaba la comida servida en unos platos para ser tomada por los comensales, mientras la comida saltaba por los aires producto de las ráfagas de balas. Por fortuna la cafetería estaba vacía en ese momento, ya que se había dado la orden de evacuar las áreas no esenciales, lo que evitó más víctimas potenciales. Con eso en mente, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, uno de los hombres comenzó a disparar cubriendo a Misato, que saltó dentro de la cafetería y corrió hasta quedar detrás de una mesa, que volteó a modo de escudo, mientras seguían lloviendo balas contra el mostrador de comida.

Pese a estar en un rincón, parapetada detrás de la mesa que usaba a manera de escudo provisorio, la mujer pudo asomarse lo suficiente para ver como ambos jóvenes, desde detrás del mostrador de comida, lanzaron cada uno una ráfaga de disparos con las TAR-21 para hacer que los efectivos de seguridad en el pasillo se pusieran a cubierto. En un rápido movimiento Mana metió su mano en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho, tomó un objeto pequeño y se lo tendió a Shinji. Este lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la puerta, mientras Mana daba una nueva ráfaga de ametralladora. Luego Misato escuchó el grito de uno de los hombres en el corredor.

"¡GRANADA!"

La explosión sacudió todo el lugar, pese a que ocurrió fue afuera de la cafetería. Misato no pudo dejar de pensar en el bienestar de sus hombres y rogó porque alcanzarán a ponerse a cubierto; el solo pensar en eso la hizo estrechar la mirada y se aprontó a disparar. Cuando giró el cuerpo y extendió el brazo para abrir fuego con su arma, se congeló ante lo que vio. Fue como si su dedo se hubiera congelado en el gatillo, mientras esa visión se sucedía ante ella.

Todo transcurrió en unos cuantos segundos, pero para Misato fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. Mana, que estaba de pie junto a Shinji, con el fusil de asalto TAR-21 en las manos, giró su cabeza y se estiró hacia el lado para darle un rápido beso en los labios al Tercer Elegido. Al separarse, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento; una mirada tan intensa, que pareció que por ese par de segundos, la pareja de jóvenes se hubieran dicho un sinfín de cosas con los ojos, como si ambos estuvieran conectados a tal punto que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse; tan conectados, que solo les bastaba ver los ojos del otro para comunicarse. Fue solo por un momento, pero Misato no dejó de sentir algo de celos al ver eso por parte de ambos chicos. Ese nivel de comunicación y compenetración es algo que ella nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera con Kaji en sus mejores momentos. Entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, ese intercambio de miradas cesó, y Shinji corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta la salida al fondo de la cafetería, que daba hasta otro corredor, cubierto nuevamente por una ráfaga del fusil de Mana. La Directora de Operaciones de NERV se reprendió mentalmente por distraerse tanto, al ver como Shinji echaba a correr, pero ya no dudó más. Disparó.

Al haberse distraído un par de segundos en su intercambio amoroso con Shinji, Mana no se había percatado de que Misato estaba posicionada para disparar; aun así, y en el último momento, la chica alcanzó a reaccionar y mover el cuerpo, si bien no lo suficiente como para esquivar el disparo, si lo fue para evitar que el impacto fuera mortal. Aun así, la novia de Shinji recibió un limpio y potente disparo en el hombro, que la lanzó de espaldas al suelo, soltando en el proceso el fusil TAR-21, que voló de sus manos cayendo por sobre el mostrador, fuera del alcance de la chica.

Misato se puso de pie y se acercó apuntando su pistola SIG-Sauer P220 con ambas manos, justo cuando los dos efectivos de seguridad que la acompañaban ingresaban por la puerta principal, listos a disparar a la chica. En ese momento un objeto oscuro salió desde detrás del mostrador de comida cayendo al suelo, frente a ellos.

"¡GRANADA!" Gritó uno de los hombres y saltaron todos a cubierto. La explosión los lanzó por los aires. Misato alcanzó a saltar detrás de una mesa que usó como escudo para cubrirse, pero la fuerza de la explosión la lanzó rodando por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra una pared, aturdida y con un fuerte pitido en los oídos. La mujer se puso de pie a duras penas, cubierta de polvo, adolorida, trastabillando, y con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente; aun así, fue capaz de ver a una maltrecha Mana, correr con un brazo colgando muerto a un lado, mientras movía su único brazo bueno para meter la mano en el bolso que cargaba y sacar una pistola, para disparar mientras intentaba escapar por la misma puerta por la Shinji había desaparecido solo segundos antes.

Mientras, uno de los efectivos de seguridad, había logrado incorporarse desde detrás de un pilar, que le permitió cubrirse de mejor forma de la explosión, apuntó a la chica con su fusil de asalto, al que en algún momento que Misato desconocía, pudo equipar con un lanza granadas, y disparó.

Misato vio nuevamente en cámara lenta como Mana saltaba por la puerta, impulsándose hacia el corredor, manchando con sangre la puerta al pasar; momentos después, le siguió la granada disparada por el efectivo de seguridad. Una nueva explosión se sucedió, seguida por una nueva explosión, pero a una escala mucho mayor de lo que se debería esperar. Tanto que Misato, como también los dos hombres dentro de la cafetería, saltan nuevamente por los aires ante la fuerza de la explosión.

— ¿Qué demonios? — preguntó el que lanzó la granada, incorporándose algo aturdido — Esa granada no era tan potente, viendo como parte de la pared junto a la puerta esta agrietada y combada hacia adentro, con pedazos de esta esparcidos por el suelo, y trozos de metal de la estructura, retorcidos por la fuerza de la explosión. Los tres se miraron interrogantes por la magnitud de los daños, entonces uno de los hombres pareció encontrar la respuesta, y la hizo audible.

— El bolso que cargaba la chica — esa afirmación hizo que los tres se miraran en comprensión.

El bolso que cargaba Mana parecía ser bastante pesado, algo que desde un inicio les llamó la atención, pero luego de ver todo lo que ocurrió, estaba claro que ese bolso era la fuente de un verdadero arsenal, ya que Mana sacaba cosas constantemente de ahí, al igual que el bolso que cargaba Shinji. Cabía la real posibilidad de que la granada lanzada contra la chica, lograra prender la munición que esta llevaba, al momento de explotar. Como fuere, lo descubrirían en un momento. El trió se acercó con cautela a la puerta con las armas listas a disparar. Se parapetaron, y con un asentimiento, uno de los hombres saltó a corredor, seguido luego del otro hombre y Misato. Lo que vieron, les heló la sangre.

Los efectivos de Seguridad de NERV eran hombres curtidos, profesionales preparados, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para lo que vieron en ese corredor. Uno de ellos, se volteó y comenzó a vomitar, mientras que el otro mantenía una mirada seria, pero se notaba bastante incómodo por lo que veía ante él. Por su parte Misato se sintió mareada, y por poco y vomita también, pero de alguna forma logró resistir, pese a la dantesca visión y el olor a carne quemada. Ante ella, en el corredor, estaba Mana Kirishima; o más bien dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. La explosión del bolso que cargaba había destrozado totalmente el cuerpo de la chica. Había trozos de piel, y partes desgarradas asomando entre los escombros, de una forma tan dantesca, que era imposible reconocer si era un brazo, una pierna u otra cosa. Los intestinos de la chica estaban esparcidas por el lugar, dejando grandes manchones y charcos de sangre, de hecho, solo en ese momento Misato reparó que uno de sus pies estaba sobre un trozo de piel, unido a un mechón de la cabellera color cobrizo de la chica. Retrocedió instintivamente quitando el pie, sintiéndose enferma.

— ¿Está bien Mayor? — preguntó uno de los hombres.

— Si, estoy bien. Vamos — dijo la mujer, guardando la compostura, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar otra vez, para luego devolviéndose a la cafetería.

— ¿Qué hay del Tercer Elegido? ¿No lo seguiremos? — pregunto el hombre, ya que pese a los escombros, y los restos de Mana, aún se podía seguir por el corredor.

— No es necesario. Sé a dónde lleva ese corredor — dijo la mujer entre dientes, limpiando la sangre de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

* * *

Misato fue sacada nuevamente de sus recuerdos cuando la puerta de la terraza se abrió y un grupo de cuatro jóvenes ingresaron riendo al lugar, para ir luego a ganarse a una mesa en la esquina de la terraza. La mujer los contempló por un momento con ojos estrechos, antes de devolver su vista a la limonada y beber un sorbo.

El recordar la horrible muerte de Mana es algo que le revolvía el estómago. El ver los restos de carne e intestinos desparramados, el olor a carne quemada, y la sangre que manchaba las paredes y el suelo… eso es algo que por más que tratara, no podría olvidar jamás.

— ¡¿Por qué Mana?! — preguntó en voz alta con rabia, dando un golpe de puño en la mesa, haciendo que su limonada casi se diera vuelta, y de paso, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en lugar. Hasta la camarera que la atendió, asomó la cabeza desde la puerta que daba al interior del local.

Misato les dedicó una mirada fulminante a todos, haciendo que cada uno de los presentes volviera a sus asuntos. Luego la morena devolvió la mirada a la carpeta que descansaba frente a ella. La abrió y tomó la foto de Mana en una mano, contemplándola fijamente por largos segundos.

Mana Kirishima, la dulce, risueña y simpática chica que conoció era solo una tapadera, una máscara para ocultar a la verdadera Mana; una Mana que días atrás había matado a sangre fría a decenas de hombres ingresando a NERV, con una mirada acerada en los ojos, con una destreza tal, que hubiera puesto rojo de envidia al mejor soldado de fuerzas especiales. Una Mana que encontró su muerte dándole la oportunidad a Shinji de llegar al EVA-01.

¿Cómo una chica de 14 años podría hacer algo semejante? La respuesta era una sola. Mana era una "Oveja Negra". Una máquina de matar preparada en contra de su voluntad. Una chica a la que le robaron su vida, su personalidad, su forma de ser, para ser transformada en algo totalmente distinto. ¿Pero cuando?

Lo único que cuadraba era el episodio de la Hepatitis. Es el único momento en la vida de la chica que ella veía como el más probable, para que esta gente usara como tapadera y secuestrara a Mana, reemplazándola por otra, engañando a su propio padre en el proceso, mientras ella era llevada donde sea que se llevaba a cabo el Programa "Oveja Negra". Pero esto le creaba otra duda a Misato: Maná estuvo hospitalizada por seis meses. ¿Seis meses sería tiempo suficiente para preparar adecuadamente a una Oveja Negra?

La respuesta a esta interrogante era algo que Misato no tenía cómo dilucidar a ciencia cierta. Lo cierto es que considerando que muchos de los elementos usados en ese horroroso proyecto no eran precisamente de este mundo, seis meses bien podrían ser más que suficientes para preparar una Oveja Negra.

Misato dejó la foto de Mana sobre la mesa, y la contempló, razonando que en el fondo, todo lo ocurrido no fue culpa de la chica. Mana Kirishima era una chica común y corriente, que por mala fortuna, o perversa jugada del destino, fue seleccionada por estos oscuros personajes, para ser reclutada en ese horrible programa, donde lo que iba a ser su vida, fue cambiado por completo en contra de su voluntad, volviéndola en algo que ella nunca deseó, convirtiéndose en un ser prisionero, en una vida que ya no le pertenecía, una vida que debía abandonar cuando fuera llamada a cumplir aquello para lo que había sido programada… al igual que Shinji.

La mirada de Misato se entristeció al recordar a Shinji, su muerte en el EVA-01, y a Mana y su horrible muerte en ese corredor en las entrañas de NERV. Por más daño que causaran, por más muertes que ocasionaran ese día tratando de llevar a cabo su misión, no dejaban de ser víctimas. Ellos no pidieron ser así, fueron cambiados en contra de su voluntad. Eran víctimas de esos oscuros personajes que movían los hilos desde las sombras, jugando con las vidas de jóvenes inocentes, como Mana y Shinji, convirtiéndolos en máquinas de matar, convirtiéndolos en Ovejas Negras.

— Oveja Negra — dijo Misato para sí.

Aún podía recordar claramente cuando fue llamada intempestivamente a mitad de la noche en forma urgente, para ponerla en conocimiento de algo de suma importancia; algo que podía poner en peligro todo el proyecto EVA, y a NERV. La noche en que en un bar de mala muerte, su antiguo amante, Ryoji Kaji, le contó sobre la existencia del Programa "Oveja Negra".

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, acá estoy otra vez, continuando con esta historia que es un tanto extraña por su planteamiento y su forma de contarse.

El presente capitulo lleva el nombre de Mana Kirishima, ya que el peso de todo lo narrado aquí recae en esta chica. Eso es algo que me alegra bastante ya que siempre quise escribir un fic con Mana como protagonista; de hecho, idee este fic hace muchos años para darme ese gusto, y por distintas razones, no pude escribirlo, pero finalmente me animé, eso sí, la trama está yendo para un lugar que nunca me hubiera imaginado cuando se me ocurrió la idea original.

Supongo que para estas alturas estarán con bastantes dudas en la cabeza, y no es para menos. Se presentaron muchas cosas aquí, que parecen no tener pies ni cabeza, ni mucho sentido, pero todo se ira respondiendo a medida que avance la historia.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **OVEJA NEGRA – Capítulo 1 – Mana Kirishima**_

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _ **Última revisión: 14-05-2019**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Oveja Negra

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **OVEJA NEGRA**

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax/Khara, o a aquellos quienes les sucedan legalmente en el futuro. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento_ _. No me demanden._

* * *

 **Capítulo II: OVEJA NEGRA**

Misato Katsuragi no era una mujer feliz, y así lo demostraba su forma de conducir, que era bastante más peligrosa de lo que por sí ya era normalmente. Pasaba semáforos en algunas ocasiones con luz roja, sin mostrar ninguna deferencia por los escasos peatones o automóviles que circulaban por las calles, a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

"Maldito Kaji" masculló la morena, tomando una curva con un rechinido de neumáticos; mientras pisaba el embrague y pasaba el cambio, acelerando aún más su deportivo, emprendiendo rumbo a un sector no muy recomendable de la ciudad fortaleza.

Ella no había tenido un buen día. Para empezar, por culpa del trabajo, hacía muchas horas que no pegaba un ojo, y esa mañana en vez de ir casa a dormir, tuvo que aguantar una de las tradicionales "reuniones/regaño" del Comandante Ikari, luego soportar durante horas las estupideces de los Comandantes de las Fuerzas de Defensa Estratégicas de Tokio-3, en su reunión mensual de coordinación. Luego de eso tuvo que escuchar a Ritsuko parloteando algo sobre los factores de regeneración de los EVA y que al parecer Asuka había bajado su índice de sincronización, porque se le juntó un resfriado con su periodo, o algo así; y cuando al fin creía que podía tomar un respiro, tuvo que revisar una montaña de quejas de la comunidad por las actividades de los EVA, que más que proteger, en realidad parecían querer destruir la ciudad. Bueno, a esas alturas siendo ya las 3:00 de la madrugada mandó todo al demonio y se fue a su departamento a tomar un par de cervezas y dormir, pero nada más entrar recibió una llamada urgente de Kaji; y aquí estaba ahora, cansada y muerta de sueño yendo directo a la boca del lobo, y sin haber tomado una miserable cerveza aun.

"Maldito Kaji" masculló por enésima vez, llegando a la dirección que le había indicado el hombre de la coleta. Se estacionó como solo ella sabía hacerlo frente a un bar de mala muerte, situado en lo que parecía ser el peor sector de la ciudad. Nada más bajar del automóvil unos sujetos que estaban fuera del bar conversando, al verla, prácticamente la violaron con la vista. Misato estrechó los ojos, cerró la puerta del deportivo de un fuerte golpe y caminó hacia la entrada del bar mientras los sujetos comenzaron a acercarse a ella con sonrisas lascivas en el rostro. No llegaron muy lejos.

— Piérdanse — escupió Misato, sacando su SIG-Sauer P220 de la pistolera bajo su brazo izquierdo, apuntado a la cabeza del más próximo de los sujetos, los cuales echaron a correr despavoridos en todas direcciones, más por la cara de furia de Misato, que por el arma que los apuntaba.

Guardó su arma y abrió las puertas de par en par, parándose ahí, como si fuera un vaquero del viejo oeste norteamericano entrando a una cantina. Analizó el lugar con la mirada y no era muy distinto de lo que se había imaginado al verlo desde afuera. Era un bar de mala muerte en toda la regla, con escasa gente adentro, imaginaba que por las altas horas de la madrugada. Misato entró y caminó entre las mesas buscando al causante de que estuviera en ese lugar y lo encontró en una mesa al fondo del local, algo apartada del resto en un lugar no muy iluminado.

Kaji le hizo una seña para llamar su atención y ella fue hasta donde estaba el hombre, echó atrás una silla junto a él y se sentó con evidente fastidio y un buen par de ojeras. Casi como por acto de magia un mesero se materializó y puso una botella cerveza y un vaso frente a la mujer. Esta pasó del vaso y se empinó la cerveza y la bebió de un trago ante el mesero, que levantó una ceja al ver como la mujer dio de baja la botella en cosas de segundos, para dejarla totalmente vacía, de un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

— Traiga dos más — señaló el hombre de la coleta al mesero, que asintió con la cabeza y retiró la botella vacía, yendo prontamente por lo que le habían solicitado. Kaji miró a la mujer frente a él, que no parecía estar en uno de sus mejores momentos y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario con una sonrisa burlesca — ¿Tuviste un mal día?

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — bufó la mujer — Van a ser las 4:00 de la madrugada y para tu información, no he dormido en 24 horas. Recién había llegado al departamento y estaba por acostarme cuando me llamaste y me hiciste conducir por media ciudad para venir a este antro. Más te vale que lo que tengas que decir sea realmente importante.

— Lo es — respondió el hombre con repentina seriedad, lo que hizo que ella levantara una ceja.

El mesero llegó con las dos cervezas solicitadas y las puso sobre la mesa, mientras Kaji apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba en un cenicero, haciendo tiempo hasta que el hombre se retiró. El hombre de la coleta paseó la vista por el lugar, cerciorándose de que nadie les estuviera prestando atención y pudiera hablar con tranquilidad. Esta actitud de por sí ya tenía un tanto intrigada a la mujer, la cual comenzaba a pensar que efectivamente Kaji tenía algo realmente importante que decir. Entonces este se acerca un poco a ella, para hablar casi en un susurro.

— ¿Has oído hablar de **"MAJESTIC 12"**?

Misato miró a miró al hombre frente a ella con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, pero no pasó mucho para que esta expresión fuera reemplazada por enojo; no, más bien furia. La mujer se levantó de la mesa apenas conteniendo las ganas se plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a ese idiota, por haberla hecho atravesar medio Tokio-3 para semejante estupidez. Estaba por largarse cuando él la sujetó de un brazo.

— ¿A donde vas?

— ¡A casa! — respondió Misato, fastidiada — Eres un verdadero idiota. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir a este lugar en mitad de la noche para esto. He tenido un día de mierda. Todo lo que quiero es dormir y tú ahora me sales con esta estupidez.

— Por favor, siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decir — dijo Kaji, tratando de calmarla.

— No, escúchame tú. Yo no...

— ¡Siéntate! — dijo el hombre entre dientes, mirando a Misato con una seriedad y fuerza que la mujer nunca antes había visto. Esta actitud del hombre ante ella, la hizo recuperar un poco la calma y volver a sentarse, aunque, renuentemente.

Al igual que lo hiciera la mujer momentos antes, Kaji pasó del vaso y echó un trago a su cerveza directo de la botella. Volvió a pasear la vista por el lugar para cerciorarse que no hubieran llamado demasiado la atención de los pocos comensales del local. Por fortuna estaban todos metidos en sus propios asuntos. Hecho esto, volvió su mirada a la mujer, que ahora parecía haberse calmado un poco, por lo que decidió retomar la conversación.

— Bien, ahora que ya estás un poco más calmada, dime: ¿Qué es lo que sabes de " Majestic 12"?

Misato bufó por lo bajo ante esa pregunta y rodó los ojos en evidente señal de fastidio. ¿Es que él realmente pretendía seguir con esa idiotez?. Al devolver la mirada al hombre, pudo ver su cara de total seriedad, esperando una respuesta igualmente sería. Exhaló con cansancio al percatarse de que está locura parecía ir realmente en serio. Miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella por un momento, antes de contestar con resignación.

— "Majestic 12", también conocida como "MJ-12"; es una organización secreta de Estados Unidos, que se creó en 1947 luego de la caída del ovni de Roswell, en Nuevo México, y supuestamente, con el correr de los años se transformó en algo más que un simple consejo encargado del asunto ovni. Se postula que en la actualidad el MJ-12 es una especie gobierno en las sombras con su propia agenda. Claro, si tú realmente crees todas esas idioteces y teorías locas conspirativas con enanitos verdes provenientes del espacio exterior. "Majestic 12" es un mito. Un invento de nerds fanáticos de los ovnis, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas -– finalizó Misato, aún molesta, mirando acusadoramente a Kaji con ojos estrechos.

— ¿Y si te dijera que el "Majestic 12" no es un mito? — apuntó él, con bastante seriedad.

Ciertamente, esto no es lo que Misato esperaba escuchar del hombre sentado frente a ella. ¿Que "Majestic 12" no era un mito?. Eso no podía ser verdad... ¿O sí?. La pregunta estaba implícita en la cara de Misato, a lo que Kaji asintió y se acercó un poco antes de hablar.

— " **Majestic 12"** es tan real como NERV — señaló el hombre, haciendo que Misato levantara una ceja en sorpresa. Kaji continuó — Los primeros días de Julio de 1947, un objeto volador con forma de disco, se estrelló en un rancho en Nuevo México. El día 9 de Julio el periódico local informaba en su titular que Las Fuerzas Aéreas habían capturado un platillo volante en un rancho de la región de Roswell. El día siguiente los mismos militares, que habían afirmado que habían recuperado los restos de una nave extraterrestre, se retractaron, diciendo que se trataba de un globo meteorológico. Mostrando unas fotografías bastante chapuceras para probar la nueva historia.

— Eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Puedes encontrar cientos de reportajes y videos en internet contando esa historia; y bastante mejor que tú — reclamó impaciente Misato.

— Es necesario dejar clara ese punto para lo que sigue — señaló Kaji con un poco de molestia en la voz por la interrupción, antes de continuar — Contra todo lo que puedas creer, el incidente de Roswell fue real. Los militares efectivamente recuperaron los resto de una nave alienígena, junto con los cuerpos sin vida de varias "Entidades biológicas extraterrestre", y un superviviente. Cuando fue informado de todo esto, el Presidente Harry Truman ordenó a su Ministro de Defensa, James Forrestal, la creación de un comité especial para que se encargara de la situación. Así, el 24 de Septiembre de 1947, se dio marcha a la operación Majestic 12.

— Nuevamente, información que cualquiera que no tenga nada mejor que hacer puede encontrar en internet.

— Déjame terminar y luego has tus preguntas — dijo Kaji entre dientes con algo de molestia, mientras Misato respiraba pesadamente y echaba un buen trago a su cerveza. Necesitaba calmarse para no salir inmediatamente de ese lugar; no sin antes golpear al idiota que tenía al frente.

— Está bien. Continúa — dijo ella, no muy convencida.

— Como iba diciendo, el Majestic 12, que estaba conformado por 12 hombres, entre militares y hombres de ciencia, pasó a controlar todo lo referente al fenómeno Ovni, y a poco andar su trabajo se hizo bastante arduo. En los años que siguieron al incidente de Roswell, hubieron decenas avistamientos, encuentros, caídas y recuperaciones de naves extraterrestres, hasta que finalmente lograron contactar con una raza alienígena a medidos de los años 50. Esta raza, de una contextura muy similar a la nuestra, no quería hacer un intercambio de tecnología con la raza humana, ya que ellos decían que usaríamos ese conocimiento para destruirnos. En cambio, ellos abogaban por el desarme nuclear y nos alentaban a que aprendiéramos a vivir en armonía cuidando nuestro planeta. Obviamente este mensaje en extremo pacifista no le cayó muy viene a la gente del Majestic 12, y rechazaron cualquier tipo de acuerdo con ellos. Fue en ese momento que apareció otra raza alienígena: Los Grises…

— De acuerdo Agente Mulder. Suficiente de teorías conspirativas por hoy — dijo la mujer, bastante molesta, interrumpiendo al hombre de la coleta en medio de su exposición, ya que no veía a donde iba con todo eso. Estaba a punto de largarse de ese lugar, pero de pronto, hizo un repentino silencio, inspirando hondo en resignación, antes de continuar — ¿Sabes? Sé que todo esto no es más que una soberado estupidez, pero haré caso omiso a las enormes ganas que tengo golpearte y largarme de este mugroso antro, y te seguiré el juego por un momento. Ahora, supongamos que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad. Que "Majestic 12" y los hombrecitos grises de verdad existe. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? — lo cuestionó Misato, con una mirada estrecha.

— ¿No crees nada de lo que he dicho, verdad?

— ¿Cómo podría?. Todo esto que me cuentas parece sacado del argumento de un mal capítulo de "The X-Files". Estás tratando de convencerme de que esta locura del Majestic 12 es real, tal como lo hacía Mulder con la Agente Scully y sus teorías locas.

— Y si mal no recuerdas, luego Mulder demostraba que tenía la razón, haciendo que Scully se tragara sus palabras — añadió Kaji, haciendo que Misato estrechara los ojos.

— Kaji, estoy cansada y con sueño. Si realmente no me explicas de una vez a qué viene toda esta broma del MJ-12, me voy a retirar de aquí, y no te voy a hablar en un mes.

— Se nota que estás cansada. Si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos ya habrías echo la conexión.

— ¡¿Cuál conexión?! — preguntó Misato irritada, ya harta de todo esto — ¿Si esa organización realmente existe, qué rayos tiene que ver con NERV?

— Los Angeles — fue la respuesta de Kaji, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Los Angeles? — preguntó Misato de vuelta, genuinamente sorprendida.

— Piénsalo solo un poco, hemos estado peleando contra esos Angeles por cerca de un año. ¿No te has preguntado realmente qué son esas cosas?. ¿Por qué vienen a la tierra?, y más importante. ¿De dónde vienen?

Solo en ese momento, Misato pareció hacer la conexión que Kaji había mencionado. Las palabras dichas por su ex–amante, comenzaban a resonar en su mente con un cariz muy distinto. Por primera vez desde había llegado a ese bar de mala muerte, la Directora de Operaciones de NERV, sintió que esa charla aparentemente sin sentido, sonaba menos disparatada y absurda. Es más, ahora parecía tener un peso bastante grande.

— Kaji… tú… — comenzó Misato, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre frente a ella.

— Déjame terminar lo que tengo que decir, y lo podrás entender mejor.

Misato miró al hombre con seriedad, y asintió, prestando real atención por primera vez en la noche.

— Como iba diciendo; a mediados de los años 50, y luego de rechazar el primer contacto, Majestic 12 hizo contacto con otra raza alienígena: Los Grises. Estos, a diferencia de la raza anterior, no opusieron grandes problemas para compartirnos su tecnología. Obviamente Majestic 12 firmó un tratado con ellos, obteniendo tecnología a cambio de la experimentación controlada con humanos, que Los Grises realizaban en una instalación subterránea en la base de "Dulce" en Nuevo México. Con el correr de los años, el Majestic 12 fue ganando mucho poder, hasta convertirse en un gobierno en las sombras, mucho más poderoso que el país al que supuestamente sirven. Es así, como fruto del tratado con Los Grises, que tuvo varios altibajos, este grupo finalmente pudo crear una agenda secreta; un plan, que han estado madurando desde el siglo pasado, para asegurarse la dominación mundial y un lugar de privilegio en lo que sea que estén tramando con sus amigos alienígenas. Y así siguieron las cosas hasta el día que ocurrió el Segundo Impacto. Eso lo cambió todo.

Kaji hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de cerveza, ya que al parecer se le había secado la garganta. Por su parte Misato agradeció el alto, ya que eso le daba algo de tiempo para digerir toda esa información. Luego de que el hombre de la coleta dejara a un lado la cerveza, la mujer lo miró con impaciencia, y este continuó, no sin antes darle una seria mirada a la mujer.

— Debes entender Misato, que no estamos solos en el universo. Hay otras formas de vida mucho más avanzadas que nosotros allá afuera. Una de ellas ya tiene un trato bastante beneficioso, con un grupo muy poderoso de este planeta, y obviamente no vieron con muy buenos ojos la intromisión de una nueva raza alienígena, que apareció en el tablero de juego, causando el Segundo Impacto. Me refiero a la raza del alienígena que tiene NERV encerrado en el Dogma Terminal. A la criatura que NERV usó para experimentar, mezclando su ADN con ADN humano, creando un hibrido humano/extraterrestre que nosotros conocemos como EVANGELION. Ante esto, solo cabe preguntarnos: ¿Cómo crees que el Majectic 12 se tomó todo esto?

Misato sintió que se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. Esa afirmación de Kaji era bastante potente. Una afirmación que remecía todo en lo que ella creía. Una afirmación que cambiaba su percepción de mundo, y de NERV, para siempre. De ser verdad, eso explicaría una de las grandes interrogantes que rondaban su mente desde el inicio: ¿Qué eran realmente los EVANGELION?

— Como decía — continuó Kaji — Los Grises no son la única raza alienígena en la galaxia. Hay otras, y una de ellas, hizo contacto con nosotros en los albores de la humanidad. Hay pruebas de esto a lo largo de toda nuestra historia. Una raza a la que se conoce como "Los Ancestrales", que de paso, eran antiguos enemigos de Los Grises. Obviamente esto cayó en el radar del Majestic 12, pero todo apuntaba a que esta raza había terminado su contacto con la tierra hace milenios, por lo que lo dejaron ahí. Pero en sigilo, SEELE financiaba expediciones que se abocaron a buscar evidencias de lo contrario, y cuando las encontraron, montaron una entidad para investigarlas. Así fue como nació el Instituto GEHIRN. Ellos financiaron la expedición de tu padre, que dio con Adan, el primer hombre, que en realidad era un Ancestral, que había permanecido dormido en la Antártida. ¿Qué hacia este ser ahí? No lo sé. Pero tu padre lo descubrió, y SEELE, decidió usarlo para sus planes, dejando todo en manos del órgano que ellos crearon para actuar como su brazo operativo y tapadera: NERV.

— ¿Me quieres decir que lo que mi padre descubrió en la Antártida, era un maldito extraterrestre? — preguntó una descompuesta Misato.

— Así es — afirmó el hombre de la coleta, que al ver la cara descompuesta de su acompañante, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, ofreciéndole uno. Esta negó con la cabeza. El prendió su cigarrillo, le dio una calada, y miró a la mujer fijamente antes de volver a hablar.

— Para ese momento SEELE ya había ganado bastante poder. Aun así, al Majestic 12 no le hubiera sido muy complicado deshacerse de ellos con ayuda de sus amigos, Los Grises, que estarían más que encantados de acabar con todo lo que estuviera relacionado con sus antiguos enemigos. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Pese a su alcance, Majestic 12 no tenía realmente claro, cuáles eran las intenciones de SEELE. El cómo y por qué usarían al Ancestral. Es por eso, que decidieron montar una estrategia para tener vigilado a SEELE, y sobre todo, a NERV.

* * *

Misato hizo un alto a sus recuerdos de esa noche y se puso de pie, incapaz de quedarse ahí sentada en ese momento. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas. Se abrazó a si misma mirando la ciudad desde la terraza, tratando de asimilar nuevamente todas aquellas cosas dichas por Kaji esa noche.

"Extraterrestres" pensó para si la mujer.

Jamás en su vida imaginó que Kaji le saldría con algo semejante. Tal como le dijo esa noche, era como sacado de un capítulo de "The X-Files", pero las pruebas esgrimidas por Kaji esa noche, más todo lo que ella había logrado investigar luego de eso, solo confirmaban lo dicho por su ex-amante en ese bar de mala muerte. Los extraterrestres eran reales, y estaban entre nosotros.

Misato respiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza. Era una completa locura, pero pese a todo, esa locura era tan real como el centro comercial donde estaba en ese momento. La mujer paseó la vista por la terraza, y vio a toda esa gente ahí, viviendo sus vidas tan tranquilamente, ignorantes a todas las cosas que pasan ante sus narices. Aceptando con total naturalidad a los "Robots" EVANGELION, que pelearon en las calles de esa misma ciudad contra criaturas extrañas, a las que le habían dado el nombre de "Angeles". ¿De verdad?. ¿Es que nadie más aparte de ella se preguntaba realmente de qué iba todo eso?. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Si toda esa gente supiera que esos supuestos "Robots gigantes" eran en verdad híbridos humano/extraterrestres, y que habían luchado contra verdaderos extraterrestres en las calles de esa ciudad, seguramente se les caería el pelo de la sola impresión.

Verdaderamente, la ignorancia de toda esa gente, era una bendición. Había cosas que realmente era mejor no saberlas. Pero ese era un lujo que ella no se podía permitir. Necesitaba conocer las respuestas, es por esto que buscó la verdad, hasta que finalmente la encontró. Desgraciadamente, las respuestas que encontró al final del camino no eran para nada las que esperaba, y para bien o para mal, ahora debía vivir con ese conocimiento. Vivir con el miedo a lo que estaba por venir, al cumplimiento de "La agenda".

Misato no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío recorrerle espalda ante el peso de toda la verdad que ahora conocía. Aquí no solo estaba involucrada la raza de Los Ancestrales, a la que tuvo acceso SEELE, también están Los Grises, y "La Agenda" que estos seres tenían para la tierra junto con el Majestic 12. Misato estrechó los ojos.

"Majestic 12"

Como si no fuera poco el tener que aceptar que los extraterrestres eran reales y estaban entre nosotros, también estaba el hecho de que esta organización, que hasta hace no mucho creía un invento de los fanáticos de los ovnis, se había vuelto una dolorosa realidad, ya que fueron ellos los causantes directos de lo ocurrido en los corredores de NERV con Mana, pero sobre todo, los causantes de lo ocurrido, con Shinji.

* * *

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Misato ante las palabras de Kaji, que hacían alusión a que el Majestic 12 mantenía vigilada a NERV. Pese al escepticismo y las dudas que rondaban su cabeza, y que de paso remecían todas sus creencias, no tuvo más opción hacer todo esto a un lado. La afirmación del hombre frente a ella, hizo que su rango como Directora de Operaciones de NERV, saliera a relucir, tomando el control de la situación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que tienen vigilado a NERV? — cuestionó la morena.

— Los Grises tienen un trato con Majestic 12, y ambos tienen una agenda para la tierra. Los primeros no quieren perder su laboratorio de experimentación, y los segundos no quieren poner en riesgo su trato, sea cual sea. Pero no pueden darse el lujo de desbaratar SEELE, sin tener claro qué es lo que van a hacer con El Ancestral. Sin tener clara la agenda de SEELE, la mejor opción es tener vigilado a NERV — afirmó Kaji mirando a la mujer con seriedad, antes de continuar — Lo que quiero decir, es que Majestic 12 inició una férrea vigilancia sobre NERV, y cuando se enteraron a grandes rasgos de lo que estaban tramando, montaron una operación para infiltrar uno de sus agentes en lo más profundo del aparataje de NERV, sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Este agente lleva casi un año infiltrado, mandando información en forma regular a sus jefes, y está en la posición ideal para desbaratar todo NERV de una sola vez, cuando el Majestic 12 le dé la orden de actuar.

Misato miró a Kaji con espanto ante esa afirmación. Eso no era posible. Los controles que aplicaba NERV en la contratación de personal eran feroces. Se verificaban todos los antecedentes de arriba a abajo, y luego, si no había nada irregular, debían pasar por dos filtros más, cada uno más exhaustivo que el anterior. Lo que decía el hombre frente a ella simplemente no era posible.

— Si esto es alguna especia de broma, creo que ya se te ha pasado la mano, Kaji. Puedo intentar creer todo eso del Majestic 12, Los Grises y Los Ancestrales. Parece una locura, pero dentro de esa locura hay cierta lógica. Lo reconozco. Pero esto de un espía en NERV… — dijo la mujer.

— Por desgracia no es una broma. Hablo muy en serio. Majestic 12 tiene un agente infiltrado en NERV — volvió a afirmar el hombre, mientras Misato sentía que todo el sueño se le había espantado de pronto, y se encontraba repentinamente al ciento por ciento.

Nuevamente las implicancias de lo que estaba diciendo Kaji eran muy serias. Dejando de lado la revelación del Majestic 12, los Grises y su supuesta conexión con el ser que estaba en el Doga Terminal. Todo lo concerniente respecto a los EVA se manejaba de forma endemoniadamente estricta. Precisamente el que hubiera alguien dentro de NERV pasando información, cualquiera esta fuera, era muy preocupante. Misato miró la cerveza frente a ella, y la hizo a un lado. Era hora de ponerse serios con este asunto.

— Bien. Si todo lo que me estás contando es cierto, y dado a que manejas información privilegiada, como para conocer toda esta conspiración, supongo que, como mínimo, conoces, o al menos intuyes quién podría ser este supuesto agente.

Kaji asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza a las palabras de Misato, percatándose de que la mujer estaba finalmente atenta a la información que le estaba entregando. La volvió a mirar con seriedad antes de hablar.

— Bien, todo lo que te he contado hasta aquí, es la parte fácil. Lo verdaderamente complicado comienza ahora — dijo él, haciendo que Misato levantara una ceja — Si tus creencias se remecieron al revelarte la existencia del Majestic 12 y su trato con una raza alienígena, la información que estoy por entregar, realmente te moverá el piso, y podría desmantelar por completo su vida. Así que debes escuchar con mucha atención, y analizar con calma todo lo que expondré, antes de hacer un juicio.

Misato arrugó el entrecejo ante estas palabras, pero afirmó con la cabeza. Kaji le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, y lo apagó en el cenicero a medio consumir, con la cara un tanto compungida, lo cual extrañó un poco a la mujer. El hombre permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más, que a Misato le parecieron horas, hasta que levantó la vista y habló otra vez. Era hora de lanzar la bomba y ver que tantos daños causarían las esquirlas.

— Misato… ¿has oído hablar del programa " **OVEJA NEGRA"**? — preguntó Kaji.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que pudo articular la mujer con la cara desencajada, ya que fue totalmente descolocada con esa pregunta.

— Por tu cara puedo deducir que no — comentó Kaji, con una pequeña sonrisa — Bien, "Oveja Negra" era el nombre que se le dio a un programa encubierto de la CIA, que se implementó a mediados de los años 90. Estaba destinado a reclutar niños de entre cuatro a cinco años de edad, los que secuestraban desde orfanatos o situación de calle, niños sin familia, sin pasado, completamente abandonados por el sistema; por lo que si un día uno de ellos desaparecía, nadie nunca lo notaría. Una vez reclutados, eran llevarlos a un complejo donde eran entrenados para convertiros en Operativos Encubiertos.

La cara de sorpresa de Misato era impagable, por lo que Kaji metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono móvil. Luego de buscar algo en el aparato, se lo tendió a la mujer. Ante los sorprendidos ojos de la Directora de Operaciones de NERV se podía ver la fotografía de unos niños amarrados a unas especies de camillas, con cascos con cables en sus cabezas, y un montón de sensores, jeringas y mangueras conectadas a distintas partes de sus cuerpos. Pasó a la siguiente foto y vio más niños en lo que parecía ser un campo de tiro, practicando con fusiles de francotirador. Pasó a una siguiente imagen y vio a otros niños sometidos a distintos tipos de torturas. Cada nueva imagen que veía era más horrorosa que la anterior, donde los niños eran sometidos a vejámenes inimaginables. Misato sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con las últimas imágenes, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca.

— El programa "Oveja Negra" era de carácter experimental. Hicieron un sinfín de vejaciones con esos niños, desde lavado de cerebro, adoctrinamiento, uso de drogas experimentales de control mental, programas de entrenamiento con realidad virtual, entrenamiento militar, y torturas. Todo esto con el fin hacerlos insensibles y fuertes. Querían máquinas de matar que pudieran emplear cada vez que fueran requeridos.

— Esto es horrible — dijo Misato, asqueada sin poder ver más imágenes, devolviendo el móvil a Kaji, que lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— Sí. Lo fue. La mayoría de los niños no resistieron y murieron durante el entrenamiento. Fue en este punto que ocurrió el Segundo Impacto, por lo que CIA debió poner atención a otros asuntos más importantes, y el programa "Oveja Negra" fue cancelado. Los niños que aún estaban aún con vida fueron eliminados.

Misato miró a Kaji con el rostro aun algo descompuesto por las horribles imágenes que vio, pero había una pregunta implícita en sus ojos. Kaji asintió.

— Majestic 12 sabía sobre la existencia del programa "Oveja Negra" y lo observaban con interés, por lo que lograron hacerse con toda la información una vez el programa fue desechado. Estos, al igual que la CIA en su momento, vieron el enorme potencial que podía ofrecer este programa. Luego, fruto de su investigación, y al intuir lo que pretendía NERV con los EVA, el Instituto Marduck y los niños elegidos, Majestic 12 decidió retomar el programa para usarlo a su favor. Lo mejoraron con tecnología extraterrestre, nuevos métodos de adoctrinamiento y entrenamiento militar, pero el fin seguía siendo el mismo. Crear niños espías que una vez activados, fueran a su vez verdaderas máquinas de matar. Mis fuentes señalan que Majestic 12 logró sacar adelante el programa, y en la actualidad, tienen a varias Ovejas Negras diseminadas por todo el mundo, que no superan los 15 años de edad, y son tan capaces como el mejor de los agentes. Obviamente este es un valor agregado, ya que el objetivo principal del programa Oveja Negra era uno muy específico. Uno que atañe directamente a NERV.

La cara de horror de Misato fue suficiente para que Kaji se percatara de que la mujer había hecho finalmente la conexión correcta. La cara de la mujer era una máscara cenicienta, como de un muerto en vida, producto de la revelación de esta nueva y terrible maquinación. Misato intentó hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Finalmente, y luego de varios intentos, pudo articulas unas inseguras palabras.

— Kaji… tú... me estás queriendo decir, que...

— Así es Misato. Hay una "Oveja Negra" en NERV.

Misato sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Esto no era para nada lo que esperaba al acudir a esta cita con Kaji. Todo parecía tan irreal. "Majestic 12", su trato inteligencias alienígenas, luego el programa "Oveja Negra", no podía ser verdad. Pero las fotografías que Kaji le había enseñado no parecían ser trucadas. Todo lo dicho por el hombre frente a ella, estaba muy bien armado, y por la seriedad que tenía, no le parecía que fuera una tomadura de pelo. Por muy increíble que pareciera, esto era real, lo que la llevaba al verdadero motivo de toda esta exposición de Kaji: La Oveja Negra.

Bien visto, la idea era realmente buena. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de un niño que no tiene ni 15 años? Podía pasar desapercibido sin levantar ninguna sospecha, sobre todo con el nivel de acceso que dicho niño tenía en NERV. El problema era saber quién era. Solo había 3 personas en NERV que encajaban con el perfil de una "Oveja Negra", específicamente tres niños. Tres Pilotos EVA, para ser más precisos.

Misato miró a Kaji como preguntando lo obvio, y este asintió con la cabeza. Misato se masajeó las sienes con manos temblorosas. Solo había 3 posibilidades. Primero estaba Rei, pero al pensar ella la descartó de inmediato. Rei Ayanami había crecido dentro de NERV, vigilada por el Comandante Ikari en persona y por Ritsuko, que sometía a la chica a exámenes constantes desde que tenía memoria. La sola idea era imposible, entonces solo quedaban dos opciones.

— ¿Asuka? — preguntó Misato, casi en un susurro, a lo que Kaji negó con la cabeza.

— Asuka creció bajo la férrea tutela de su padre y acompañando en forma muy seguida a su madre en la Rama Alemana de NERV — apuntó Kaji — Asuka fue designada como Piloto EVA cuando era una niña, momento en que comenzó su entrenamiento. Prácticamente creció dentro de la Rama Alemana de NERV, y yo mismo la conozco desde niña. Es imposible.

Misato sintió como un nuevo escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Lo dicho por Kaji era totalmente cierto, era imposible que Asuka fuera reclutada en semejante programa. De ser así, solo quedaba una opción. Con temor, y dolor en su corazón, la mujer la hizo audible.

— ¿Shinji?

— Así es... Shinji. El es la "Oveja Negra"

* * *

Misato se cubrió la cara con las manos ante ese recuerdo, el momento en que Kaji le reveló la verdad oculta de Shinji. Una verdad que en un primer momento se negó a creer, pero luego kaji, con cada planteamiento, con cada afirmación, iba haciendo cada vez más irrefutable.

La mujer quedó de pie por un momento, antes de volver a su mesa, para tomar asiento y coger otra carpeta que estaba ahí a un lado. Al abrirla, pudo ver la foto de Shinji. Sintió como el corazón se le apretaba al recordar al chico, lo mucho que significó para ella, y como Kaji le había contado paso a paso, como él creía, que ese tímido niño, fue convertido en un arma, como fue convertido en una "Oveja Negra"

* * *

Habían pasado largos minutos desde que Kaji expuso la verdad de Majestic 12 y del programa Oveja Negra. Misato aún estaba con la cabeza gacha, sujetando su cerveza con ambas manos, pero sin hacer el menor gesto por beber un trago. Solo estaba ahí, tratando de digerir todo lo que el hombre le acababa de revelar. Ciertamente no era algo fácil. De pronto ella levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Kaji.

— No puede ser... Todo lo que me has contado es una completa locura. Solo tienes unas cuantas fotografías que bien pueden ser trucadas, y un lindo argumento que está perfecto para película de ciencia ficción de clase B, pero sin ninguna prueba real que respalde tus palabras — señaló Misato.

— Es verdad. No tengo ninguna prueba concluyente de todo lo que te he dicho, salvo las fotografías que te mostré. Para mí fue exactamente lo mismo cuando mi contacto me dio esta información, pero mientras más le daba vueltas, más sentido le encontraba, y más me convencía de que la forma para probar que toda esta conspiración es real, se encuentra frente a nosotros — insistió Kaji.

— ¿Dónde? — lo cuestionó Misato.

— Shinji — respondió él con decisión, haciendo que Misato se tensara por un momento, pero luego le devolvió una dura mirada al hombre de la coleta, antes de responder.

— Estás equivocado. Shinji no puede ser una de esas supuestas "Ovejas Negras". El siempre ha estado vigilado. Nunca fue raptado por nadie, ni tampoco desapareció misteriosamente. Su historial de vida puede ser rastreado hasta su nacimiento. Lo que planteas no solo es una locura. Es simplemente imposible — sentenció Misato, sin poder aun digerir todo eso.

— Estás olvidando algo importante. Shinji tuvo un accidente de tráfico unos años antes de ser llamado a Tokio-3 por el Comandante Ikari. Un accidente que lo mantuvo en coma por dos años.

Misato se tensó nuevamente ante esa afirmación de Kaji. Es cierto que Shinji fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico. Iba con su tío camino a la escuela cuando un sujeto perdió el control de su automóvil, saltó a la vereda y los embistió. Ambos escaparon de la muerte solo por milagro. El tío de Shinji quedó hospitalizado por dos meses, y luego de eso tuvo que aprender a caminar otra vez. Por su parte, Shinji se llevó la peor parte. Sufrió un traumatismo craneal severo, que lo tuvo al borde la muerte por semanas, hasta que fue estabilizado, pero cayendo en un coma profundo del que no se sabía si podría despertar. Finalmente recobro la conciencia dos años después del accidente.

— No veo por donde ese accidente donde Shinji por poco y muere, pueda hacer una conexión con todo esto — señaló Misato con cautela.

— A que fue un accidente demasiado conveniente, con Shinji incapacitado por dos años. Tiempo más que suficiente para lavarle el cerebro, adoctrinar y entrenar a una Oveja Negra.

— Eso no tiene sentido. Shinji estuvo por dos años en la cama de un hospital en ¡COMA! — estalló Misato, ya oficialmente cabreada.

Kaji le hizo un gesto a la mujer para que bajara la voz, a la vez que miraba alrededor, cerciorándose de que ninguno de los comensales ahí presentes había reparado en el berrinche de la morena. Lo bebidos que estaban, sumando al alto volumen de la horrible música ambiental, ayudaron bastante. Volvió a ver a la mujer, que lo observaba con una mirada estrecha. Saltaba a la vista que esta había comenzado a levantar barreras ante lo que le habían revelado. De hecho, la mujer era una mar de ideas en su cabeza. Había sido mucha información en muy poco tiempo, pero esta nueva revelación era algo que en verdad no sabía cómo procesar.

— Escúchame. Yo no vine aquí a presentarte esto así sin más. Hice una pequeña investigación, que me arrojó muchas dudas razonables con respecto al accidente de Shinji. Te las voy a presentar, y luego quiero que me des tu sincera opinión, sin prejuicios. ¿Está bien?.

Ante esta propuesta, la Mayor calló considerándolo durante unos momentos. Todo esto aún le parecía una locura, pero la información de Kaji era coherente, si lo analizabas sin prejuicios. Pero lo de Shinji… No podía ser, pero, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si Shinji fuera realmente una Oveja Negra? Sabía que como Directora de Operaciones de NERV, no podía prejuzgar. Era su deber escuchar lo que Kaji tenía que decir, si esto revelaba un fallo en la seguridad del GeoFrente y de NERV. Asintió finalmente con la cabeza, y el hombre se preparó para exponer sus indagaciones.

— Para empezar, pese a ser un día de semana, solo hubo un testigo directo del accidente de Shinji; el conductor del automóvil que lo atropelló. Las primeras personas que llegaron al lugar lo hicieron más de un minuto después. Esto de por sí ya es curioso para un día de semana en una calle relativamente transitada. Ahora, algunas personas que estaban cerca de ahí, vieron pasar una camioneta negra a gran velocidad desde el lugar del accidente. Con esto tenemos que nunca nadie vio realmente el accidente y hay indicios de una camioneta que estaba ahí de la que nunca nadie más supo. ¿Me sigues?

Misato asintió con ojos estrechos.

— Shinji fue llevado a un hospital que curiosamente es el mejor en todo Japón en el área de neurocirugía, y además, uno de los mejores del mundo. Ese fue el motivo por el que Shinji nunca fue trasladado al hospital de NERV. Estaba en el mejor centro posible, y con los mejores doctores en la especialidad. Además que por el estado en que se encontraba, era imposible trasladarlo sin riesgo de muerte. Otra cosa, por la fuerza del choque, la cara de Shinji estaba tan deformada que era imposible reconocerlo. ¿Qué fue lo que garantizó que era él realmente? Exámenes de sangre y ADN. Ahora, al no haber en ese lugar un nivel de seguridad como que hay en hospital de NERV, estos exámenes pudieron ser fácilmente cambiados por los del verdadero Shinji, que fueron tomados en un lugar próximo, para luego ser llevados al hospital.

— ¿Qué es lo insinúas?

— Que el chico que estuvo en coma por dos años en ese hospital, no era Shinji. Era otro chico al que hicieron pasar por Shinji. Un chico de fisionomía similar al que le hicieron cirugía para que se pareciera al verdadero Shinji.

— Eso es una locura, Kaji — estalló Misato.

— Nada que gente muy poderosa dispuesta a proteger un trato con una raza alienígena, no esté dispuesta a hacer. No hay que ir demasiado lejos para ver cosas similares. El mismo Proyecto EVA es un ejemplo de que el fin justifica los medios.

Misato le dio una fuerte mirada a Kaji, pero este levantó la mano para acallarla. Aún no terminaba.

— Hace dos años que Shinji salió del coma y su recuperación ha sido francamente milagrosa. Como su cuerpo estaba totalmente atrofiado por falta de movilidad, comenzó un tratamiento kinesiológico, que no dio muy buenos resultados en un inicio. ¿Qué hicieron entonces? Se les ocurrió sumar clases de Yoga al proceso de recuperación, lo cual fue dando muy buenos resultados, poco después agregaron clases de artes marciales. Hasta ahí nada fuera de lugar. Todo apuntaba a que Shinji pudiera recuperar fuerza y la completa movilidad en su cuerpo. El que el chico supiera artes marciales era además provechoso a los ojos del Comandante Ikari, teniendo en cuenta que su hijo dentro de poco estaría dentro de un EVA, peleando a muerte contra los Angeles.

Misato estrechó nuevamente los ojos ante esta afirmación, pero Kaji pasó de ella, y continuó.

— Como fuere, Shinji tomó muy bien las clases de artes marciales, ya que al parecer le gustó bastante esta disciplina, pero… ¿No te parece extraño que a su edad, este a punto de obtener cinturón negro?.

— No si es disciplinado y es capaz de seguir un riguroso entrenamiento.

— Aun así, no deja de ser llamativo que a Shinji no le costó absolutamente nada asumir el entrenamiento militar al que lo sometieron al ingresar a NERV. De hecho, lo ha llevado mejor de que se podría esperar.

— Eso es porque Shinji se esfuerza mucho para recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Me comentó una vez que sintió mucho miedo luego del salir del coma y no poder moverse. Por eso se esfuerza tanto, para no sentir eso otra vez. Además a él le gustan las artes marciales — apuntó Misato.

— Pero por mucho que le gusten eso no parece ser suficiente para explicar su acelerado progreso. Esto reafirma para mí que nunca perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo. Todo esto bien pudo ser preparado para no hacer tan sospechosas sus nuevas habilidades — dijo Kaji con astucia — Otro punto. Antes del accidente a Shinji no le iba muy bien en sus estudios. Pero cuando salió del coma logró nivelar sus estudios en solo un año, y ahora es uno de los mejores de su clase. Por otro lado tenemos su desempeño como Piloto. Cuando está en tierra, parece un tanto tímido, pero habrás notado ciertas actitudes que indican que no es tan tímido como aparenta, además, sobre el EVA cambia totalmente. Su forma de pelear no se condice a la del chico retraído que aparenta ser.

Misato tuvo que conceder eso último. Shinji arriba del EVA podía llegar a comportarse como alguien totalmente distinto; frió y hasta cierto punto, calculador. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de recordar esa vez que se lanzó con el EVA-01 a esa caldera volcánica para salvar a Asuka, sin vacilación, sin dudas, y si ninguna protección. Tampoco podía olvidar el ataque del Quinto Angel, cuando el sistema de mira automática del EVA-01 falló y Shinji disparó por sí mismo el Fusil de Positrones, dando justo en el blanco. El lo había atribuido a la suerte, y así lo asumieron, pero ahora, ante todos estos nuevos antecedentes, ya no sabía qué pensar.

— Podría seguir dando ejemplos — continuó Kaji — Pero a estas alturas tú ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. Durante esos dos años esta gente perfectamente pudo entrenar a Shinji mientras lo cubría un doble, y cuando estuvo listo hicieron el cambio. Analízalo Misato. Sé que si lo piensas con calma, verás muchas cosas que has pasado por alto, pero viéndolas ahora desde otra perspectiva, sabiendo ya la existencia de las Ovejas Negras, no las puedes dejar pasar.

Misato guardó silencio por unos momentos, analizando toda la información. Pese a su disconformidad con todo esto, el idiota de Kaji no dejaba de tener razón. Aunque no le gustara la idea, el muy maldito había levantado un caso lo sufrientemente sólido, pese a sostenerse solo en su palabra y evidencia circunstancia. Aun así, esto no es algo que ella, como Directora de Operaciones de NERV no podía dejar pasar. Debía investigar esto y llegar a la verdad, sea cual fuere.

— Está bien Kaji. Lograste sembrar la semilla de la duda en mí. Como supongo que ya tienes un plan de acción, llegados a este punto: ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

— Lo primero es seguir sin cambios por ahora, y no decir nada a nadie hasta tener las pruebas que necesitamos. Si logramos demostrar la existencia de las Ovejas Negras, lo demás caerá por su propio peso.

— Ok. Parece lógico — señaló Misato — Obviamente mantendré toda esta locura de los extraterrestres y el Majestic 12 en reserva. Si el Comandante Ikari se llega a enterar de esto, me mandaría a encerrar en un manicomio.

— Tampoco olvides que ese hombre también esconde cosas, Misato. Si bien trabaja para SEELE, y debe seguir la agenda entregada por estos, nada le impediría seguir una agenda propia, que se aleje totalmente de los deseos SEELE — señaló Kaji, a lo que la morena, no pudo más que concordar.

— ¿Qué hay de Shinji? — preguntó ella, con repentina seriedad.

— Esa es la parte más delicada del asunto. Debes ser extremadamente cuidadosa. No debes olvidar que Shinji fue programado por el Majestic 12 para cumplir una misión. Si él llegara a sospechar algo, te mataría sin dudarlo y luego podría llevar a cabo un plan de contingencia, que solo Dios sabe a dónde nos llevaría. Desde ahora no debes olvidar en ningún momento, que estás ante un espía y un asesino entrenado.

Con renuencia, Misato debió asentir con la cabeza, pensando que las cosas en su vida, ya no serían lo mismo de ahora en adelante, ya que era probable que estuviera viviendo con el enemigo en su misma casa, lo cual no la ponía en peligro solo a ella, sino que también a Asuka.

— Bien, escucha — dijo Kaji, para llamar su atención — Esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

Misato salió de sus recuerdos pensado en su antiguo protegido. Como esa noche cambió su percepción sobré él. Tomó la fotografía de Shinji y la contempló con tristeza. Hasta ese momento ella aún no creía todas las cosas dichas por Kaji. Era todo demasiado irreal, pero lo que le dijo sobre eso Shinji. Eso era totalmente diferente.

Ella había deseado que Kaji estuviera equivocado. Recordó cuando esa madrugada manejaba su vehículo de vuelta al departamento con la firme intención de probarse a sí misma que todo lo dicho esa noche por el hombre de la coleta estaba errado. Se probaría ella misma y a todos los demás, que Shinji era totalmente inocente de lo que lo estaban acusando. Tristemente la verdad estuvo del lado de Kaji.

Una rebelde lágrima escapó de uno de los ojos de Misato, mientras negaba con la cabeza, contemplando la fotografía del chico que llegó a querer como si fuera parte de su familia; un chico que tristemente era todo lo que decían de él. Finalmente, y con el dolor de su alma, debió reconocer que Shinji, efectivamente, era una "Oveja Negra".

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos.

Ciertamente ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, pero acá estamos con un nuevo capítulo, que resultó ser algo denso, mucho más de lo que tenía presupuestado, pero creo resultó ser bastante interesante, con toda la información que entregada. También es cierto que se aleja un poco de lo que es canon de Evangelion, con la intromisión del Majestic 12 y su trato con Los Grises, pero tampoco es tan descabellado. Si lo analizan bien, los Angeles no vienen de la tierra, por lo que en estricto rigor, son extraterrestres.

Tampoco puedo dejar de señalar que este capítulo es el origen de toda esta historia. Lo escribí hace muchos años y lo deje ahí, siendo solo un pequeño prólogo, de una historia que nunca escribí, hasta que decidí retomarlo, dándole un enfoque distinto en su argumento, y su forma de contar la historia, ya que está sigue siendo vista y contada solo desde la perspectiva de Misato.

Haciendo memoria, la verdad no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a la idea de las "Ovejas Negras", pero la verdad no deja de ser atractiva la idea de un Shinji "malvado"; al menos para mí.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo, que no tardará tanto en llegar.

Ahora pasaré a responder los Reviews:

 **Hades- Zeus:** Tardé un poco pero la continué. Avanzando ya en el siguiente capítulo, aprovechando que no hay trabajo por culpa del coronavirus.

 **M** **astodonte xd:** Me alegra que haya gustado. Espero disfrutes el presente capítulo.

 **Atrea 18:** Es bueno saber que soy bien considerado y que gustes de esta historia. Sobre Find The Way, necesita una reestructuración antes de volver. Pero como veo te gusta el Shinji x Rei tanto como a mí, te adelanto que los próximos días estaré subiendo un One-Shot de esta pareja, así que atento.

 **Cristian:** Efectivamente, pienso que la idea de esta historia es bastante interesante, al plantearte un movimiento de acontecimientos que se alejan un poco de lo que se considera como más tradicional. Sobre Find The Way 2, está en obras.

 **Erendir:** Fijante que una de las ideas principales de esta fic, es sembrar dudas en los lectores, y al igual que Misato, vayan poco a poco desenredado la madeja. Supongo que este capítulo responde muchas de esas dudas, pero te deja otras nuevas. También agradezco los buenos comentarios sobre mi escritura. Es bueno estar bien considerado.

 **Milton Xolio:** Gusto en saludarte también. Tardé un poco en actualizar esta historia, pero la continuaré más rápido, aprovechando el encierro forzado por coronavirus. Una de las principales cosas que quería para esta historia era la intriga, así que espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **AlexMRC:** Gracias por eso del regreso glorioso, aunque Fantastic-Man y Seferino han sido más constantes que yo el último tiempo. Sobre la historia, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado y debo decir que desconozco eso que comentas del juego HALO. La verdad no soy gamer, así que no sé de qué va. Solo lo conozco de nombre y por algunas fotos de las armaduras, pero suena bastante interesante.

 **Fantastic-Man:** ¿Qué podría decir acá que no hayamos conversado ya por inbox? Solo puedo agradecer tu apoyo para seguir escribiendo y volver a publicar; y por supuesto, tu apoyo a esta proyecto, ya que fue charlando contigo, e intercambiando idea, como este proyecto vio la luz.

 **Gabriel Gabe:** Hola, si volví, desaparecí, y volví a aparecer. Espero sigas por acá, y atento, se viene un One-Shot de Shinji y Rei.

 **Bicq19:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Lamento a demora en continuar, pero te aviso que ya estoy en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Orochi:** Hola, nuevamente lamento la demora, y espero sigas por estos lados. Actualizaré mas seguido, y se viene un nuevo One-Shot los próximos días. Solo espero los comentarios de mi prelector, Fantastic-Man.

 _ **OVEJA NEGRA – Capítulo 2 – Oveja Negra**_

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _ **Última revisión: 27-03-2020**_


End file.
